


Bad Influence

by EllisKeithJr



Category: Left 4 Dead 2, Zombie Apocalypse (2011)
Genre: Community: l4d_bigbang, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllisKeithJr/pseuds/EllisKeithJr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING:This Is A Left For Dead Nick Fanfic:<br/>"Elle You're So Young And O So Beautiful,I Would Love It If You Chose Me Instead Of Him Cuz I Love You Unconditionally And Nothing...Nothing Will Change The Way I Think About"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ladies And Men

Howdy y'all I'm Elle,I'm 24 and I'm one of the 5 saviours in the apocalypse,There ain't nothin really to know about me.  
I work at Bullshitfers,erm my buddies are called Keith and Ellis,err i wear a pink bra and underwear set,yellow bullshifters vest shirt,blue overalls with my name sown in the front,black sock and combat boots with my long brown hair in two ponytails o and not forgettin my hat.  
Then there my buddy Ellis who's 26 he wears about the same as me only his shirts a v-neck, all i can really say is that he's a junior mechanic by trade in the city of Savannah, he presents himself as a goofy, beer-loving country guy with an artless and sometimes naive world view. But you learn to love him,i sure as hell did.  
Then theres Nick who's 30 neeerr he wears a white suit and blue shirt he claims is worth $10,000. He has multiple rings on his finger, one of which bears a symbol belonging to a gang known around Savannah,It can be gathered from his appearance that he is a ladies' man as he has lipstick smudged on his collar as well as a love bite, or hickey, on his neck.wow just wow.i wounded like to be whoever washes his clothes.  
Theres Rochelle shes 29, well she was employed as an associate producer on a television news station in which role she was sent on assignment to Savannah to cover The Infection's breaking story.then she ended up with us  
And finally theres Couch who's 44,He was a high-school health teacher and coordinator for the freshman football team before the Infection hit. He is the oldest of the group and takes it upon himself to help us...he maybe muscles but trust me he's all heart.  
There we have it,are band if merry men (and women).


	2. Rochelle

It's offically been 3 week since the zombies arrived,And how fun it's been.  
I stuck with Ellis most the time,you see were best buds and co-workers at bullsifters,Then along came Nick,Couch and Rochelle.  
Were are we now?  
Well were in an abonded motel grabbing suppiles and such.  
"Report unusual behaviour,Barracade you're homes,Avoid all contact with infected indiviguels,Wait for ferther offical instruction.hehe..wait my ass"Couch kindly read out the infected guidence list left behind as i look for something to drink and Ellis looks around for guns and medical packs.  
"Kill all sons of bitchies,that my offical instructions" Ellis comments as he loads the gun he's holding "Ye,but rember the last time you said that,someone got put in hospital" I also comment handing Nick who's trying to open cash register a glass of water.  
"Why what did he do?" Asked Rochelle as i handed her and Couch there drinks,before sitting on the counter next to Nick  
"Well you see are buddy Keith and Ellis here,decided they'd had enough of girls,so they built a treehouse and wouldnt let anybody in only me cuz,i don't class as a girl,then we found BB guns and shot the cat and a girl named louise that fancyed Ellis since 1st grade,and because we shot her in her ass she got put into hospital" Both Ro and Couch looked shocked before taking it all in "Sounds like Ellis" I nodded and looked over to Nick who was still tryin'a get into the cash registe.  
"What some help there Nick?" I asked placing down my glass and crossing my legs before twirling myself to face him "Ner,i'm good,babycakes,don't worry that idotic brain of you'res" I smiled a mintue before realising what he said "Hey!" Causing Nick,Ro,El and Couch to laugh.  
"I wounder what time it acually is?" Ro asked sitting next to me on the counter facing forward "Dunno" Both me and El say as he sits with couch on one of the sofa provided.  
"Well,its dark out so i recon 12" I say looking around "Lord,what i would give for a clock"As soon as Ro said clock,Nick started chocking on his water "Sup Nick?" Ellis asked walking over to him only to sit on the floor next to him.  
"What is it?"Ellis asked again while nick continued to laugh "come on nick spill the beans"Calming down down a little he spoke "I thought you said cock,not clock"It took a moment before we joined in is laughter.  
As the darkness got darker we grow even more tired,as both Ro and i sat down chatting about are life's,Nick,Ellis and Couch proceeded to find a safe room.  
"Wait so you've had how many boyfriends"  
"Around 17"Ro says smiling over to me "And you?" She asks placing her hands on the table "Well"  
"Come on Elle a pretty girl like you must have 1000' of boys crawling on the floor just to be round u" I smiled and played with my left pigtail.  
"Well,I've never had a boyfriend i mean Ellis is a boy and he's my friend but not my boyfriend" All i could do was look at Ro's face "What,you waiting for the right one or something?"  
"O well yes but,i don't bother with boys,my life's fully on my work" As Ro did i placed my hands on the table.


	3. White Blazer Madness

She placed her hands onto mine as she gave me a synthetic look "Look,its perfectly normal to be focused on your work,look at you your what? 23,24 you've still got your whole life ahead of you and no zombie attack is gunna change that"I smiled over to her before getting up meeting her 2 steps away from where we sat and hugged.  
"Now kiss!"I looked to my right to see Nick standing there arms crossed leaning on the doorway "In your dreams Nick" Ro commented as we pulled apart.  
"That it will Ro that it will" As he talks,he turns and walks over to another room,deciding as we walk we follow him into the safe room.  
"Its a little cold in here" I comment holding my shoulders as i walk inside "here" Before i new it something was wrapped around me,nicks coat but nick didn't put it on Ellis did "thanks El" I say kissing his cheek "Damn now i wish i put that coat on ya" We all looked over to couch who was sat on the floor,so i walked over to him sat beside him and kissed his cheek "thats for being so strong"He smiles before placing a hand on mine "that was very throughful of you"i then smiled over to Nick who sat next to both Ro and Ellis after closing the safe room door.  
"Time we all got some sleep now,who's where?"Couch states as he looks around and walks over to the CCTV screens.  
"I'll sleep by the wall on the left" i say calmly  
"I'll go next to the door then" Ellis says holding a hand up in the air.  
"I'll sleep here"Nick says as he hands out blankets "That means I'm here" Couch says leaning on the wall as i got up to move,yet before i fully got there Nick handed me a blanket yet held out this hand "Be nice to have my jacket back" I smiled and placed the white blazer inside his grip.  
Sleep is a had thing to to in an apocalypse you don't know if your ever gunna wake up.  
But as i did wake up,i felt an arm wrapped around me,I turned my head upwards to see Nick placing his blazer over me. "You were shaking,so..ye" I smiled up to him as he knelt down "Thanks nick" A good deed for a good deed so "Your kind when you wanna be" i kissed his cheek "Dont get used to it" He smiled wide before walking over to his spot I looked at him for around 45 seconds before falling back to sleep.  
"Elle,Elle,Elle,ELLE!" I woke up as i heard my name being shouted "Ye" i asked looking up only to see Ellis holding my hat "yall ok,yall were cothing alot" As i sat up i looked around,Couch and Ro were still sleeping,Nick was watching the cameras and Ellis was knelt beside me so i grabbed my hat from him "I'm fine"I say sitting up and wrapping Nicks blazer and the blanket around me.  
As we waited for Ro and Couch to wake up,Ellis and Nick loaded the guns and cleaned the axes with there clothes while i took the to hair ties out my hair and combed it with my fingers,My hairs quite long only you wouldnt belive it cuz i always have my hair in 2 ponytails.  
"So Ellis when did you get the tattoo?" Nick asked pointing at it was a shot gun "The same time Elle had hers"  
"O ye same of diffrent?" He asked looking over to me "Same,but in diffrent places" I answer "O ye,wheres yours"  
"On my..ass" He smiled at me before Ellis finished my sentance "It's cuz her mama don't like tattoos so we needed to hide it"  
"Maybe one day i can see that"He joked as i cleaned off my hat "O i've seen it" Ellis says looking towards Nick "Have you,you wasnt in the room when they did it"  
"Ner,but me and keith saw you walkin roud you're house with yall black paintess on,once"  
"Wow,I can't wait till that day" I smiled over to both Nick and Ellis before continuing to comb my hair.


	4. Not The Case

As i tied my hair back up Couch woke up and as soon as he heard the hunter scream,so did Ro,In a flash Ellis throw me a shotgun and i placed my hat on my head "Time's up" I spoke loading the gun and looking over to the CCTV camera "Kill all sons a bitchiesn right?" Rowsaid wiping her eyes with her left hand while she caught the axe from Couch with her left.  
"Al say" I walked to the door and stud next to Nick "O wait,hold this" I handed my gun to Ellis while i took of the blazer and handed it back to Nick "Thanks again" He nodded and placed the blazer back on as i held his baseball bat "Here" He took it back and Couch looked at us all Nick nodded,I nodded,Ellis nodded then finally Ro nodded..Finally the door opened.  
All that was heard as gun shots,all you saw was blood and all i smelt was death.  
"NICK!" I shouted him as a tank started to attack,All of use shot at it and finally it dropped to the floor.Dead.  
I turned and elbowed a hunter in the face as it charched at me ,Quickly i ran off before "FUCK!" A smoker tripped me up by grabbing my leg with its tongue causing me to drop my gun on the road,As it pulled me back i tried all i could to escape its grip only that wasnt the case.  
"This used to be a nice neighbourhood!" Couch shouted as he used the back of the shotgun to hit a witch in the face.   
"ELLIS!" I shouted as my vest shirt cropped up a little "ARGH!" I crawled up but nothing happened "FUCK IT!" As the smoker pulled me my top came off my body so i grabbed it and used it to to push my gun to me,I grabbed it off the floor and turned my body so i was facing the smokerand..shot it in the face.  
Then i heard silence,Looked around and saw the team,a few cuts but nothing more.  
Quickly i grabbed my shirt and looked over to The boys..and girl.  
Rochelle looked away but the boys started to stear "Fuck me it's christmas,ive got what i need right now" Nick said placing a hand in his pocket and placing the gun over his shoulder "Nick yall catching flys"Ellis says taking off his top to cover me while i put mine on.  
That one thing i can say about Ellis he respects ladies rights.  
"Now where,we cant get to the Evac station,were no were next to it?" I asked placing my hand on my hip while the other was placed around the gun on my shoulder "Looks like theres been a change of plan" Nick says as Ellis places his shirt back on and we all look up "Looks like were gunna the funfair" Ellis say repicking up his axe.  
I smiled as Ellis grabbed my arm "I'm sorry i didnt help you" I smiled and pulled my arm from his "It's fine,trust me" Before anything else was said i walked to the Funfair with Nick,Couch and Ro.  
As we got there we noticed there was nobody not even any zombies "Weres everyone?" Couch asked "Not.a.clue" Ro answers looking around,then i noticed something "Hold this" I basically throw my gun to nick and walked the way i thought to.


	5. NICK!

"Elle come on nothing there" Nick said walking to me placing a hand on my shoulder,But i contined walking over to the bins then "Looks like we have a friend." I looked down to the child infrount of me wearing a princess coustume "Howdy sweety" She looked up to me scread yet but with hope "Mommy" I smiled then bent down to her holding out my hand "Sorry sweety ,not mommy" She looked up to me but she didnt take my hand,insted she pulled me into a hug "Weres my mommy she said she'd not be long" As she sobbed in my arm i picked her up and rested her on my hip while i walked over to the guys and gal.  
"Ladies and men this,this is princess,she staying with us,her mommy left" Nick looked at me with dreading eyes "Hey sweety" Ellis walked to me and took her form my arms and into his while i walked to Nick and grabbed my gun "Her mom maybe gone but im not leaving her here to be killed,were taking her to the homelss shelter down the road"  
"Why,there probably all dead" Asked Couch "Because thats probaly the safest place we take take her"  
"What id there all dead"  
"Then,i look somewere else,but nothing is gunna make me change my mind"  
"I agree,Lets go" Ro said leading the group "Ellis if theres firing cover her ears" I say looking over to him as i walk with the group deeper into the funfair.  
As we got to the walterzers Ro heard a noise and so did i "TANK!" Quickly Ellis ran into the walterzers and hid Princess there kissing her forehead and telling her something before leaving her and helping us.  
As i shot i kept looking over to Princess who covered her ears with her hands "IT'S GOT ME!" I looked over to Ellis and ran to him grabbing a chainshaw as i did,i ran to the Tank and sawed off its arm that held Ellis before shawing off his head making it drop to the floor "Yall k" I asked giving him the thumbs up,he nodded and grabebd the axe beside him giving my a high five before helping Nick as i Ro repciking up my shotgun i ran to her and stud beside her as she shot the Tank infount of her "GET BACK,GET BACK"We moved a little back each time before it dropped down dead "MONSTER!" I heard a shout from my little Princess only to look over and see and witch looking around the waltzers.  
As i ran to her Nick stopped me "HELP ELLIS,I'LL GO"I nodded and hugged him before going to help Ellis with the 3rd Tank.  
Finally the Tank feel to the floor,making me look opver to Nick who "NICK!" wasnt there.  
I looked around and saw little Princess but no Nick "NICK!" I dropped my gun and ran to Princess "NICK!" I picked up princess and looked around "NICK!" .Nothing."NICK!!!!!!" It was hopeless,utterly hopless "ELLE!" Thinking it was Nick i looked up only to see...Ro.


	6. Keith

"Princess what happened to Nick?"  
"Who?"  
"The guy in the white clothes"  
"O uncle nick?" Awwww Uncle Nick "Ye,sweetie uncle Nick"  
"Monster took him" I looekd over to Ro and frowned"We need to get to the homeless shelter,it's almost dark"  
"We need Nick,What happened to One man left behind!" I shouted causing Princess to cover her ears"I'm sorry Elle...he's gone" I looked over to Princess,before handing her to Ro nthen..walking over to my gun placing it in my arms them walking the way to the homless shelter with the team following me.Only i didnt speak i stayed silent.  
Finally we reached the shelter with no hassel,I looked around to see nobody but a couple off people "Here" i looked behind me to see ro handing princess to a young women "Make sure she's safe,if i find out shes dead you'll be next ya'll here me" i said looking over to the young female who nodded and placed away with princess in her arms "thrres free beds please take one" Another female said looking into Ellis' eyes "Thanks" Coach said moving in frount of El,Looking back to the stone wall i noticed a note "Ellis!" Quickly he walked to me and placed a hand on mine "What is it?" i could speck i just looked at the wall that read:  
'My names keith marshall..and i'm going to die here'  
With out thinking i walked to the paint and pressed my finger into the blackness "He's here,its fresh paint" Ellis smiled over to me as i whiped my finger on my shirt. Ellis hugged me tight before specking "See....i told you we'd see him again" He kissed my forhead before running off with Ro and Coach as i stud there gun in hand stering at the white wall. "If keith can come back into my life why cant nick?" I whispered to myself before turning around to see...."I'm glad i was missed"...Keith. He pulled me into a hug and as he did i smiled into his bright red hair "Nice to see you again keith"He like ellis kissed my fore head and held my hand.  
After what felt like forever but which was probaly an hour everybody left me alone to grab supiles from the store room "You no,now your alone you could always show me that tattoo now" I looked behind me as i said on the rock hard bed to see "Nick!" He was stud leaning on the white arch as i ran to him and wrapped my arms around his neck "Never leave me again ya'll here me,never leave me again" He hugged me back and placed his head onto my shoulder bending down at he did.  
"I'm glad to see i was missed,yet after a run down with a witch i'm suprised i'm here now" I placed my hand on his chest only to have something run down my fingers.Blood.


End file.
